Hidden Leaf High School: Enter Saori Kobasyo
by Arigato 8D
Summary: join my oc Saori Kobasyo, an aspiring tomboy ninja from out of town as she faces the day to day challendges of ninja high school, She'll laugh, she'll cry, She'll fight and she'll fall in love with a genius. Shikamaru X OC rating may change later on
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Here it is Hidden leaf high, remember Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own Naruto or make profit from it, it's just my way of showing my love as a naruto fan . please review or do anything necessary to give me feed back and with that please enjoy the first chapter of Hidden Leaf High : First Semester : Enter Saori Kobasyo)

* * *

Hidden Leaf High chapter 1: The Entrance exams

Hidden leaf High School Academy is only the most prestigious ninja academy known to man. Only those capable of becoming great ninja can attend school there. Rumor has it you even have to get an invitation just to take your entrance exam there. Getting an invitation was a great honor among ninjas for only 300 are permitted a chance to take their exam and of the 300 only 10 people are permitted entrance.

"You ready Saori "

Saori Kobasyo was one of the lucky three hundred to attend the mid semester entrance exams.

"Do you have to ask?" The heroine strode into the school like a model. This may be the most prestigious ninja school in history but she put on a look of superiority she could careless how prestigious the school was because she was the self-proclaimed best ninja to walk the earth. Ninjas one day will kiss the ground she walked on and she will rein as the "Queen of Combat "; At least in her dreams. In truth Saori put on a brave face but on the inside she was hyperventilating and screaming on the inside "GOD HELP ME!" over and over again.

Inside the school there were signs directing new comers to the gymnasium, the exams were right outside it. She briskly walked into the gym as her face collided with something that felt like a brick wall.

"Watch it!" Saori looked up at the thing – person rather- she bumped up against. It was a tall muscular guy with a quite conspicuous scowl on his face. His eyes held fire in them. He snarls as if to threaten her. A regular person would back down and try and stay out of his way. Saori never defined herself as a regular person.

"Excuse me but no one asked for your rudeness; accidents happen" She gritted her teeth and planted her feet firmly on the ground to show him she doesn't take too lightly to mistreatment.

"Ha. Well aren't you feisty for an air headed broad and you've got a smart mouth too, you might want to hold your tongue, you may mouth off to a creep like me _who takes no shame in putting a girl in her place._" This stranger put little space between himself and our heroine. She could feel him breathe. She took in his garbage-like stench and felt as if she would vomit. She looked him square in the eyes and scoffed.

"It would be best if you stopped talking, you wouldn't want to appeal to my darker nature" Her voice stern and crisp.

"Like I give a damn about your darker nature but I wouldn't mind breaking a few of your bones" His voice was chilling and she could tell that he was not bluffing about anything she just said. She was amused. A mischievous grin found its way across her lips. She snickered, her eyes half lidded she was mocking him.

"I'd love to see you try, let's see just how much of a man your really are"

The two separated from each other.

The mysterious starter formed hand signs.

_Monkey. Tiger. Ram_

"_Ninja Art: Smashing bolder jutsu"_

The ground beneath them shaking, it seemed as if they were experiencing an earthquake. 2 boulders formed its way out of the rock beneath the school. He hurled the large masses attempting to crush the girl. She quickly evades the frontal assault then retaliates using her superior agility. Saori sprints to him and thrusts her knee into his stomach then lifted her leg as high as she could and brought it down swiftly and with impossible force. They separated from each other once more jumping back several paces. Simultaneously, the two fighters charged at each other cocking back their fists for a knock out, they both braced themselves for impact. Before they felt the anticipated pain on the side of their faces they realized they had been paralyzed.

"What's… going … on?" Saori asked through clenched teeth. Even her mouth was paralyzed.

"Damn it, this is-"The guy began but was cut off by an approaching teen.

"Shadow possession jutsu: success" The newcomer spoke. His blank expression revealed he was utterly bored; this incident must have helped him occupy himself. He was tall with spiky brown hair tied up in a pony tail. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan either somewhere in the middle and his brown eyes just gazed at the two fighters for a few moments.

"Though we at Hidden leaf Academy encourage eagerness we also would like self control, it's against school rules to fight unless in combat training or during the entrance exams; you of all people should know that Ukino Watsunabe "

"Nara" he growled through gritted teeth.

"You're so troublesome Ukino, if we don't kick you out for cheating it's for picking fights with someone who might harmlessly nudge you"

"You may be a Procter for this year's exam but you're still a freshman, I don't need to be lectured by know it all teacher's pet"

"Well fine, you can be expelled from this years' exam by_ a know it all teachers pet_"

The boy Ukino called "Nara" released Saori from his paralysis jutsu and got Ukino to walk out peacefully minus the many swears coming from the guy. It seems "Nara" can control a person's movements with this jutsu; how interesting.

"Usually when an unauthorized fight takes place, I'm supposed to throw out both people, but I believe it was safe to assume he started it, so I'm letting you off the hook"

Saori was taken aback, she snapped out of her trance when he spoke. He began a slow stride toward a door leading outside the gymnasium .He looked over his shoulder at her

"Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah sure, wait for me!" Saori sped up her walking pace to catch up him. There was silence between the two. The silence wasn't awkward it was just quiet. Saori's eyes wandered towards his gaze, once the met she averted them. She cleared her throat; the silence was making her nervous. After what seemed like hours, she decided to make small talk with him.

"So Nara-san," she began "That's some jutsu you have, I've never seen I paralysis jutsu quite like that before" Her features formed a friendly grin hoping that she started a conversation.

"That's because it's not what you call a paralysis jutsu , it's possession : manipulation over my opponents' movements"

Saori's eyes were wide and her mouth agape but before she could say anything else they had arrived at the sit of the exam.

''Alright we've arrived at the testing site, as one of the proctors for this exam I must give you your entry number and recite to you the rules" He reached into his proctors vest uniform and pulled out a red clip board.

"Please sign your name. It will determine which number you get and which proctor will oversee your exams" he instructed.

"The rules of this exam is to give it all you got doing everything you can to be chosen without cheating i.e. sabotage or putting your opponents in a life or death situation, remember this is just a simulation to see what you'd do in such a situation you are given , not a real life battle " He explained

Saori handed him the clipboard and listened for further instructions. He looked at the clipboard for a couple of seconds his eyebrows lifted just a little bit.

"I see you must be upperclassmen Kobasyo's younger sibling"

"Yeah I am" She flushed for a moment. She remembered that her aniki has status at school, it also brought to her attention that she'll be living in his shadow this year until she makes a name for herself.

"Well your last name starts with the letter "K" so that means that Guy sensei is your proctor" he snickered a moment then checked his pocket. He pulled out a narrow slip of paper and handed it to her, on it was a number.

"Number 13"

"Wow you get all the bad luck" The boy sighed. Saori didn't hear him she only noticed him as he walked the other way

"Nara-san?" She looked every which way for him only to hear him call from a distance lazily

"Good luck on your exams"

Did he really mean that or is he saying just to be nice? Saori couldn't tell. He didn't show much emotion with anything he said anyways. She proceeded to the battle ground. She walked briskly watching where she was going because she wouldn't want to be caught fighting by someone with less amnesty than Nara-san. As she approached the field she saw two fighters taking their exam. One was a medium height female with short pink hair. She was pummeling down what looked to be a white haired teacher to the ground. The other was a tall boy with spiky blond hair, his look was fierce and his movements were swift. He summoned a couple of clones with his hand signs and began creating a ball of chakra. Saori was amazed at the sight as he smashed ball in the ground barley missing the brown haired scar faced proctor he was fighting.

"Hidden leaf High School Academy, I can't wait until I'm an official student here" She punched her fist in the air then ran to the bleachers to resume watching the rest of the fight. Saori sat next to a girl with long indigo colored hair. She was twiddling her thumbs, her face flushed as she watched the blond boy fight. Saori glances over at her, her shyness sparking her interests.

"Enjoying the fight?" The girl jumped from the sudden comment as stiffly snapped her neck to look at Saori.

"U-U-um yes, it's quite interesting" She had a high pitched voice her timid demeanor was laced in it. Saori smiled and chuckled. She may have a new friend by the end of the exams.

"I'm Saori Kobasyo" She held out her hand hoping her new acquaintance would shake it. The girl's eyes were widened.

"You're related to Upperclassmen Kobasyo aren't you?!" She was in shock. Saori nodded her head yes.

_I'm in aniki's shadow alright_

"Hinata H-Hyuuga" She shook her hand limply and was shy while Saori's hand was firm and confident. She laughed.

"So do you know who's fighting Hina-chi "Saori Smiled?

"H-Hina-chi?" Hinata stuttered as she'd never been given a nickname before.

"You don't mind it do you?" She smiled

"NO! NO!" she flailed her arms "It's fine, it's fine and to your previous question, the girl fighting on our left is freshman Sakura Haruno fighting against proctor Kakashi –sensei , and the boy is… is…" She paused. Her cheeks flushed a dark rose red. Saori cocked an eyebrow.

"Freshman…Naruto … Uzumaki fighting against proctor Iruka Umino " she finished. Saori instantly understood the purpose of her shyness and why she could not bring herself to say the boy's name and why she had been watching him so intently. So Hinata likes Naruto. She snickers to herself, how cute.

"So HIna-chi, what's your number and who's your proctor?" She asked.

"I'm number 11, my proctor's Upperclassman Neji Hyuuga" She smiled then cast her gaze downward.

"Wow, you must be nervous you're fighting your own sibling" Saori blurted out. She could infer that the two were related by their same last name.

"He's my cousin who has much more experience than I do and I know I could very well lose to him" She sighed her gaze still averted to the ground.

"But I cannot give up "Such hopeful words coming from such a timid girl. Saori smiled

"I'm number 13 and my proctor is Guy sensei" She said with a smile. Hinata froze and looked at Saori as if someone just given her a death sentence.

"S-Saori-"But before she could finish her sentence a female voice came up on a loud speaker.

"Time! Exam over for entrants 9&10, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are to report to the gymnasium to receive their results at the end of the exams!"

"Entrants 11& 12 report to the battle ground. Hinata Hyuuga vs. Exam proctor Upperclassman Neji Hyuuga and Sakamono Ikino vs Exam Proctor Upperclassman Itachi Uchiha "

Hinata began hyperventilating and holding her heart as she stood from the bleachers and proceeded to battle grounds. She walked slowly; sure she would die if she moved any faster. She faced her cousin with a heavy heart. She was getting needs a push.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNATA-CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, DO YOUR BEST, DO YOUR BEST!" The crowd in the stands looked for the source of the loud voice. They all stop and stare at Saori who was standing up on the bleachers.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! HI-NA-TA" Hinata flushed pink and the looked back to her cousin who had a blank expression. Hinata got a serious look in her eyes then took a deep breath then assumed the battle pose. Saori smiled both inward and outward. She was getting pumped over these next two fights she couldn't wait see what abilities these fighters might have; it was such elation to her.

"Byakugan "

--

The way Hinata and Upperclassman Neji fought intrigued Saori. Those two were barley hitting each other but still inflicting damage upon each other. Blue chakra emitted from their hands as they jabbed at each other's pressure points but careful not to hit any vital organs. Hinata jabbed Neji in his shoulder, Neji grabbed her hand after the assault as a reflex then pulled her toward him. Hinata used the kinetic force of Neji's pull to make herself slide between his parted leg stance, flipping him over in the process.

This is awesome, this fighting style is new to me; it's so amazing. Saori took her eyes from that battle and began to peruse the other battle. Upper Class man Itachi was ruthless with the person he was testing it seemed like he was using some type of Doujutsu (technique using the eyes) to mess with is opponents head. Sakamono-san was screaming in agony with Itachi's simple oh-so- gentle touch. What ever is going on with that jutsu had attracted her interest but scared her so much she didn't want to mess with it.

"Time! Exam over for entrants 11&12, Hinata Hyuuga proceed to the auditorium to await your results and Sakamono Ikino report to the school lobby for your results" Came the voice on the loud speaker once again.

Sakamono was crying like a child who had dropped his ice cream on the ground as he headed to the lobby. HInata had a small grin on her face as she headed for the auditorium.

"Thank you Kobasyo-san-err...- Saori-san good luck!" she called from a distance to the smiling girl who she would now call friend. Saori was proud of Hinata overcoming her nerves and psyched that she was up next.

"Entrants 13&14 please report to the battle grounds, Saori Kobasyo vs Might Guy and Noi Ukon vs. Exam Proctor Captain Yamato"

Saori sprinted to the field on her heels. She was going to rock this guy no matter how much "might"( pun intended) he has. She was ready and hoped her proctor had the stamina of 1000 horses. The other fighters were ready the only one holding up the fight was her proctor. Just where is he. In a few moments she would wish she never asked. In flash and big small of smoke appeared a man with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows in a green uni-tard.

"HELLO EVERYBODY LIFE TREAT'IN YA GOOD? THE MIGHTY GUY HAS ARRIVED!"

Is that_ my _proctor? Saori wondered. This dude is ridiculous.

"Which one of you lucky men are my next opponent?!" he shouts to the crowd.

"Here sir!" She waved with a goofy grin on her face. In order to understand your opponent you must act like your opponent (at least by Saori's logic)

"A Female, well little lady it's time to test you to see if you've got THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"I'VE GOT IT EXAM PROCTOR SIR". Guy smiled at her response and got into fighting stance.

"Begin" Boomed the intercom voice

Saori did a back flip to put some distance between she and Guy.

"Not taking charge eh? FINE I'LL GO FIRST!"

Guy sprinted over to her and hurled his fist toward her jaw for an upper cut. She jumped and flipped over him she grabbed him around the waist and sent him crashing down head first into the dirt. The crowd oohed and watched her intently. Saori knew a bump on the head was not enough to make this fight hers. She put distance between herself and Guy before he could retaliate. He got up and laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that so early in the fight. I have to keep an eye on your actions little lady, you're much smarter and more of tactical thinker than most the entrants I've tested today"

A toothy wolfish grin crossed her features as she let out a hearty laugh. Saori charged at Guy with her left arm as a guard and her right reaching for something in her pouch. Guy stood in fighting stance. She fired senbon from her arm guard. Guy dodged them all gracefully; he spread his feet apart anticipating her next move. From her running form she jumped up preparing to kick Guy in his ribs. Guy blocked her kick in a swift movement. She quickly jumped back and hurriedly reveals her ninja needles or senbon between the gaps in her fingers. She rotates in a counter clockwise motion meeting Guy's flesh either with a side kicks to the stomach or tiny senbon piercing him. Guy grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. He flipped her over his head and pinned her under him. Saori struggled against him. He pinned her hands above her head. Saori glanced down to her legs and noticed Guy's stance was unstable. She tripped him up from below. She ran toward where she threw her senbon earlier that battle. Guy out of no where appeared before her bracing to punch her in her chest. Saori threw the senbon at his feet and did a back flip to get away from him. Guy stayed where he was his eyes wide. Saori smirked.

"Like a trapped rat, you seem to have gotten caught in my net Sensei-san, I dare you to move" Her grin still plastered on her face

Guy's leg twitched and a small cord began to wrap itself around him senbon attached. Guy was subdued. The crowd was silent their mouths agape in surprise. Guy sobbed, tears of joy streamed from his eyes.

"ONLY ONCE BEFORE HAVE I SEEN SUCH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" He sobbed. His smile reached from ear to ear.

Saori laughed and untied Guy sensei. The crowd wooed and cheered in excitement. Saori jump toward the crowd and did victory pose.

"Time! Exam over for entrants 13&14, Saori Kobasyo proceed to the auditorium to await your results and Noi Ukon report to the clinic for your injuries to be treated"

Noi limped to the clinic bloody and fragile. Saori was upset she was so focused on her fight that she couldn't watch the other one but all in all she'll just ask someone about it.

As she navigated her way back to the gym she saw three familiar faces. The boy and girl that were fighting as she arrived at the exams and Nara –san. The guy and girl were stanting with one hand on their hip. They shared a welcoming look which made Saori warm inside.

"Hi! We saw your fight outside over on the monitor, you were pretty awesome "The guy, Naruto congratulated shaking her hand. Saori firmly grasped it and smiled.

"You've got a hell of a grip too" he laughed.

"I thought you were amazing Kobasyo-san" Sakura said hugging her.

"Thank you Sakura-san. Naruto-san" she smiled and punched her fists in the air as a gesture of excitement.

Nara-san came from behind Naruto and Sakura and cleared his throat he had been standing silently behind them since the heroine walked into the gym.

"You can congratulate her when you're certain she's made it into the academy but now I have to escort her to the auditorium" Naruto cocked an eye brow.

"Come on Shikamaru it's not like you to be so strict, Sakura-Chan can co-sign with me on that" Naruto pouted like a petulant child

He shrugged Naruto's comment and signaled Saori to follow him. He walks briskly through the hall; Saori had a hard time keeping up with him. She attempted to walk faster but her legs got tired, she had to practically run to catch up.

"Hey Nara-san! Slow down we're not running a marathon" She puffed.

"We're here" He said ignoring her. The auditorium was spacious filled with seats. The dimly lit building made her feel strangely comfortable. She looked over to the big, wide stage to see Hinata sitting on it kicking her legs.

"HINA-CHI!" She waved to her friend of 3 hours. Hinata looked up from her downward gazed and greeted her with smile. Before the heroine ran to her first friends side Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder.

"Nara-san?" she gave him a questioning look and cocked her head to the side. He bent down to her ear and said "I saw your fight, I can nearly guarantee you'll be attending this school this semester" loud enough for only the both of them to hear. He gives her a small reassuring grin then turns on his heel and walked off. Saori laughs inwardly and smiles.

"Thanks NARA-SAN!!" she calls after him. It was vague but she swore she heard his voice from afar say "Shikamaru"

She ran to Hinata and sat on the stage with her, her feet dangled just like her friend's did.

"Saori-san I watched you fight, I thought your tactics we well processed" She complimented. Saori's cheeks flushed as she scratched her nose with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh really to tell you the truth I put little thought and effort into my plan but even things effortlessly done look like the work of genius when the best ninja around does it" Saori chuckles. Her laugh was goofy and comedic "But in all seriousness, I haven't done the net of invisible cords in a while, so to put it simply I'm out of practice". Hinata giggled at her clown of a heroine.

"What I really enjoyed was watching you fight with your cousin, you're movements were so graceful"

Hinata blushed at her compliment.

"Y-you think" she giggle nervously.

"Yeah, if you had fought me it would look like Terminator chasing Tinkerbelle" Saori said showing modesty for the second time in her life.

Hinata thought for a moment then replied.

"But your movements were speedy quick"

Saori sighed.

"But Terminator's movements are sloppy and destructive, Tinkerbelle's movement are graceful and stunning "Saori pouted playfully. Hinata giggled softly. "Even though my movements weren't as graceful as most girls, I know I did fine." Saori kept that same confident smile as she looks to Hinata.

"It's okay, I thought your moves were graceful enough" HInata chimed.

--

The couple of hours Saori spent in the auditorium with Hinata were beginning to feel like days. NO one else had come in there since Saori arrived. Hinata laid on the stage on her stomach her elbows and forearms supporting the weight of her upper body. She tapped her figure on the floor of the stage still waiting patiently for the results to be given. Saori laid on her back, her arms and legs sprawled out to her sides. They had talked about every fight they saw, how good they thought they did and occasionally how long they've been waiting but it seems nothing is helping them pass the time.

"Ugh, HInata I'm gonna kill someone if those results to pop up on the screen in the next 30 seconds". HInata sighed deeply and yawned as she was growing tired from boredom.

"20 seconds"

"But Saori, it's only been 2 seconds" Hinata gave her a questioning look.

"I'm counting by tens!" Saori said irritably getting up to grab a weapon

"Oi, Saori-san!"

"TIMES UP" She charged for the door

"Entrants we ask that you please pardon the long wait! The results have been calculated!" The monitor in the room lit up blue. Before Saori could react she ran into the closed door and fell to the floor, a huge red bump appeared on her forehead. Ouch. Hinata couldn't help but laugh then help her up.

"The following entrants have been accepted into Hidden Leaf Highs School Academy (in alphabetical order): Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Saori Kobasyo, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU ALL"

Saori and Hinata looked at each others and began to celebrate

"We did it!" they hopped up and down hugging and twirling around like ballerinas. Instantaneously the monitors screen flashed to stats. Hinata and Saori got in closer to the monitor.

#1: Sasuke Uchiha

#2: Naruto Uzumaki

#3 Saori Kobayso

"Oh my gosh Saori –san you made it into the top 3" Hinata praised. Saori began sulking in a comedic way. "Awww I wanna be #1" she whined. Hinata just looked at her for a moment.

"Kidding, top 3's awesome". Hinata smiles and turns back to the screen.

#4 Sakura Haruno

#5 Hinata Hyuuga

"YAY HINA-CHI TOP 5!' Hinata once again flushed red. The read over the rest of the names to see the other five. They scanned it to see which people wouldn't be too much competition this year. Saori noticed though that there were only nine names on the monitor though.

"Hey Hinata where's Nara-san-err...- Shi-ka-ma-ru's name?" Saori asked. She still hadn't gotten used to calling him by his first name.

"Shikamaru's a proctor he moves on by default, it amazing he's the only freshman in the history of ever to be an exam procotor". Saori gasped in amazement. So Shikamaru's one of the big men on campus. Saori nodded then hears her cell phone ring tone:

_Hit me! You can't hurt me…! SUCK MY KISS_ (she loved that song ever since playing guitar hero 3)

She quickly picks it up and read the message

"_If the you've gotten your results come to "Nagoya" now" _it was a text from her brother

"Hey Hinata wanna come get dinner with me?" She asked

"As much as I'd love to, I have to make dinner for my father, sister and Cousin" She smiled and shrugged.

"You get accepted into a prestigious ninja school and_ you_ have to cook, that's messed up" Saori looked disappointed.

"Well I'll see you when school starts bye!" Hinata ran off to meet her cousin who was standing in the corridor. Just when did he get there? But Saori digressed; it's time to meet Aniki and Shishou for dinner. Nagoya sushi is awesome. She slowly exited the building slowly taking in the feeling of being here. Today starts her first semester at Hidden Leaf High School Academy and also the first day of the rest of her ninja life.

--

Let's Review

Today I went to the most awesome ninja school in the world. I got into a fight with some random dumbass. I met 4 of my potential future classmates and made friends with one of them. I fought a psychotic sensei and enjoyed it. Afterward I spent eternity waiting on the results which were worth the wait (TOP 3). Now I'm heading out for dinner with my big brother and our master. I'm eager to get learning about new jutsu and making new friends. It seems that I've taken one step closer to becoming queen of combat.

Rate of the Day: AWESOMETACULAR

* * *

(A/N: So there you have it chapter 1 of Hidden Leaf High. I put a lot of time into this , I've never typed a chapter this long before but here you go I hope you enjoyed it , I would love reviews they'd really make my day, alerts and favorites too but reviews are the best (criticism is welcome just don't be an ass about it) . Also let me clarify something I've decided to end my chapters with let's review those will be in a different point of view ( my own unique way of an ending) I'd like to know what you guys think of that too. Until next time readers aishiteru and saiyonara! =D)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Here it is Hidden leaf high chapter 2, remember Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own Naruto or make profit from it, it's just my way of showing my love as a naruto fan . please review or do anything necessary to give me feed back and with that please enjoy the second chapter of Hidden Leaf High : First Semester : Enter Saori Kobasyo)

Hidden Leaf High chapter 2: You're invited

A total of 2 days have passed since the entrance exams at Hidden Leaf High School Academy. It seems like everything turned back to what you could consider normal in the home of our heroine; however normal in that household is called insane in others. Saori rested comfortably in bed sleeping in like a lot of people did on the weekend morning. Soft tapping grew louder as they approached her room and quietly slid her door open. Barely 8:00 the sun was shining its light still visible through the opaque paper covering her window outside. She stirred as something poked her.

"Poppet…" Her name echoed through her ears. She stirred annoyance turning her head from the voice.

"Poppet…" her name whispered again into her ear. She got under her covers and hid her head from the voice that whispers her nickname. She heard the same foot steps scurry away. Saori let out a sigh of relief. _He's_ gone. She spoke too soon. The feet hurried back and stood at her bedside. The owner of the feet drew in a deep breath and then screamed into what Saori believed was a megaphone:

"WAKE UP POPPET! IT'S ALMOST 8 O'CLOCK AND THEIRS NO BREAKFAST TO FILL ME HUNGRY GUT"

Saori's eyes shot open and then she groaned from annoyance. _Shishou_ was the only thing that crossed her mind. She got up and stood to her feet her vexed glare met with his seemingly goofy, drunkard stare.

"WHAT THE HELL SHISHOU! IT'S JUST NOW 8 AND YOU WAKE ME UP JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!" she was furious with her shishou. She massaged her temples and took a deep breath releasing all her anger. She was usually a morning person but Sunday morning was her only exception. It was always her shishou, Murada who found the most annoying ways to wake her and he took great pleasure in doing it and what peeved her more is when he started acting like a pirate. He could be compared to a drunken Jack Sparrow on meth.

"You don't have to yell I'm right across from you" he said digging in his ear. She growled.

"Murada…." She was ready to snap his neck.

"That's Shishou my under developed apprentice" he began to squeeze one her breasts. She flushed and her left eye began to twitch. "You've grown more since last time I felt you but you're still nearly a "c-cup"- before he could say anything further Saori's back hand collided with his face, the impact mad him stumble back a few paces.

"I deserved that"

"YOU PERVERT! I TOLD YOU LAST TIME FOR YOU NEVER TO TOUCH ME IN SUCH A WAY"

"Poppet, I'm bloody ravenous please go into the kitchen and work one of your culinary miracles" he hugged her knees and pleaded with her. Saori glowered down at her master about 36 years of age and grabbed him by his crimson locks. She lowered her face to his level and looked him in his eye.

"You're lucky you let Aniki and me stay here without rent." She snarled and let go of his long crimson locks. She proceeded to the kitchen were a pot, a pan and many different seasonings were prepared and already set out for Saori's use. She turned the oven on to 375 degrees and the stove to medium heat. Breakfast would be served shortly.

--

"Saori, dearest poppet you're amazing" Her now full Shishou belched and picked his teeth. He laid back against the wall behind him and took a deep breath and massaged his distended stomach. She had already finished her meal and headed toward the front door.

"Where ya going?" He asked her grabbing the tail of her loose invader zim tee.

"I'm going for a walk captain idiot" She walked down to the door. She felt sudden rush of wind and lifted her right hand to catch what ever she presumed was being thrown at her. She looked to see her phone in her hand she turned to see her aniki standing in the corner.

"Yuuya?" She looked surprised to see him for he usually was still asleep at this hour.

"Listen twerp, you'll need your phone just in case shishou needs something; Itachi asked me to meet him somewhere." His morning voice was a deep monotone. She could tell he was somewhat frustrated the Uchiha called him at this hour. He's been getting those for about a month. Every other weekend Itachi or one of his friends would call requiring his assistance. Aniki was class president so he must be of service to his fellow classmates. He still finds the morning calls annoying though.

"I'll only be gone a little while and besides shishou is a grown man not a pet we have to love and care for" she scoffed.

"You sure about that?" he said looking over to shishou who was hugging his knees a sobbing,_ you always leave me alone. _Saori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in about a half an hour". She strolled outside merrily; she covered her eyes from the sun. It's a beautiful morning and she could hear the birds singing, she tried to mimic the melody with her voice. She walked the dirt road aimlessly and without a care in the world. _I've got two hands full of sunshine , I've got one foot in the grave, I've got twenty five cents in my wallet and I'm feeling mighty lucky today._ She hummed that tune all the way to town not stopping until she heard a commotion in what seemed to be a flower shop. Out of curiosity she ventured inside the tiny shop to see what was going on. There was a mid height girl with long blond hair frantically arranging flowers while barking orders at the girl she recognized as Sakura. She cocked her head to the side out of confusion.

"Move Sakura! I have to prepare these arrangements for Asuma's wedding the day after tomorrow, and if those aren't finished by this afternoon I can't go to the entrance celebration tonight!" The blond fretting and moved as if she were being chased by a ferocious beast.

"I'm moving as fast as my body permits, what you need is to either quit procrastinating your work or get more hands around the shop" Sakura growled. Saori sighed and sent Shishou a text message. _Shisho, I'll be back a little later than planed if you need anything there's some money in the piggy bank on top of the fridge but whatever you do don't touch anything !_ With that she put her phone in her bag at her side and silently entered the shop. The girl Sakura called Ino was running around like a chicken that had recently been decapitated and screaming like a banshee. _I can't make it in time! I can't make it in time. _Saori cleared her throat to get her attention. She stopped and flushed then ran behind the counter.

"My apologies miss how I can help you today" Her breath was an unstable staccato and her nervousness drove her to shake. Sakura looked up from the pile of flowers she had put into a bouquet and recognized the familiar face standing across from Ino.

"Kobasyo! It's so nice to see you" She said cheerfully

"Hey Sakura-san" she said with a toothy grin. Ino froze in her stance. Kobasyo. That name echoed through her head.

"KOBASYO! YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO RANKED #3 IN THE EXAM STATS, UPPERCLASSMAN KOBASYO'S YOUNGER SIBLING SAORI!" Ino jumped over the counter to shake her hand franticly. Saori was taken aback.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kobasyo-chan, I consider it an honor that I'll be servicing the sister of our beloved class president and local school hottie" She was hopping up and down her excited gestures made Saori stumble back.

"Ino! You're scaring ! her back up, you stupid pig" Ino snapped her head back a Sakura. Saori left proceeding to the floor where flowers were scattered.

"Shut it five head, I'm only trying to make friends and possibly befriend my future sister-in-law" she hissed. Sakura scoffed and closed the distance between Ino and herself.

"Sister-in-law? How would Sai feel if he heard you talking about another guy like that?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow at Ino's flushed face. Before Ino could retort, Saori cleared her throat.

"Suimasen" Both girls apologized simultaneously.

"I'm here because I over heard that you, Ino, were in a bit of a time crunch and I'd love to volunteer my help". Saori picked up the last flower on the floor and placed it with a mixed assortment of flowers. In the little time Sakura and Ino had been arguing, she had put together 5 bouquets of flowers from the ones that were once scattered on the floor. The two girls gasped at what she had done. Ino smiled at Saori and took her hands in hers.

"Saori, your help is greatly appreciated" she said calmly for the first time since they met. Saori flushed and smiled back at her. Ino headed to the back room of the shop and took out 3 medium sized baskets. "This is the rest of it Saori, I understand if you're not willing to help, but I'll appreciate it none the less" In response Saori took the order of the top of one basket. Two bouquets of color coordinated flowers, 5 bouquets of roses, and 10 mixed bouquets.

"Ino we'll be done within the next 45 minutes" Saori smiled. Ino's eyebrows were up to her upper forehead and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Arigato Saori-chan"

--

Three baskets lay in the middle of the small flower shop empty and neatly stacked inside the other. The three girls sat at a table in the back of the small flower shop and ate lunch prepared by the cheerful blonde.

"Saori I admit when you said 45 minutes , I doubted you but I'm glad it turned out like you said, you work fast for a first timer" Ino placed down 3 cups of tea. She showed her gratitude for Sakura and Saori helping her by making them snacks.

"It was nothing, really Ino. I'm just glad you got it done in time for that thing you mentioned to Sakura earlier" Saori smiled. Sakura's eyes widened from realization.

"Saori weren't you invited to the party too?" Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"No. Was I supposed to be?" Saori looked at Sakura as she raised a hand to her forehead. She began to laugh.

"How could I have forgotten to get you on your way out of the exams, I'm so forgetful sometimes" Sakura sighed.

"We rookie nine have made it a tradition that every exam in which we're accepted together, one of us must host a party" Ino explained.

"Really, then how am I invited?" Saori asked.

"Because you're one of us now, so I guess we can't call ourselves rookie nine anymore" Sakura finished.

"Everyone who hasn't met you til this point is eager to meet you and every one who has met you is eager to see you again" Sakura chimed finishing her tea. Saori flushed a light crimson. Honestly, why is everyone so interested in her? She understood that third rank was nothing to sneeze at and she hasn't become "Queen of Combat" yet so everything just seemed a bit odd.

"So Saori will you come" Ino questioned. She and Sakura both had hopeful looks on their faces it would crush them if she declined. _I guess there's no way out of yes on this one._

"Sure" Saori agreed. Sakura and Ino were overjoyed and glomped her in them middle of the small flower shop. Saori fell with a thud.

"Ugh" The pink and blonde haired girls laughed and helped their new friend off the floor and dusted her off. Ino went top the next room to make a quick call to her folks while that took place Sakura sat Saori down for a chat.

"Saori who all did you meet on exam day? " Sakura asked. Saori scratched her head with a low 'hmmm' to try and recall the people from 2 days ago.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed upon recalled the people she'd met. " Before and met you and Naruto, I met Hina-chi " She started off.

"Hina-chi?" Sakura questioned

"It's the nickname I gave Hinata" Sakura cringed; a painful memory of her teammate flashed inside her head.

"So you like to give nicknames huh" She chocked

" Just to certain people" Saori smiled. That made Sakura calm down about the matter and asked the Heroine to continue.

"And before I met Hina-chi, I met Nara-san-err…- Shi-ka-ma-ru" Sakura laughed at the way she pronounced the boy's name.

"Shikamaru? Why do you say his name like a robot?" Sakura giggled.

"It's because , I'm not used to calling him by his first name, I was calling him Nara-san the hole exam until , I thought I heard him say to call him Shi-ka-ma-ru" Saori still pronounced every syllable of his name which made Sakura laugh more.

"Anyone else?" she asked between giggles. Saori shook her head 'no'. Sakura nodded her head and smiled.

" Well, I guess you still have to get acquainted with five more people before you've met the original rookie nine, I can speak for almost everyone that we're happy to make you our number ten, Saori-chan" Sakura smiled and gave Saori a formal welcome bow. Saori flushed "I'm just glad to make friends at such a rapid rate. At that moment Ino walked from behind the corner with a smile with pen and paper in hand.

"So Saori, since you are now the friend of the rookie nine I'd like to know more about you" Ino Sat right across from Saori.

"Okay Ino fire away" She smiled and listened for her first questions.

"What are your favorite colors, one or two please" Saori paused to think tapping her chin.

"I'd have to say green and purple" Ino nodded recording her answer on the paper then preceded to the next question.

"Favorite Fruits, two please"

"Pineapple and Strawberries" Saori said without hesitation.

"Two all together favorite foods"

"Spicy Tuna Roll and Dumplings" Replied Saori

"Any favorite songs limit five" Saori thought for a moment and scratched her head.

"Suck my Kiss by Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani, Listen to your heart by D.H.T, Helicopter by Bloc Party, and Pain for pleasure by Sum41"

"I see your song choices aren't genre specific" Ino laughed. "They aren't" Saori giggled along

"Favorite show"

"-man"

"Oh you're an anime watcher too, the entire rookies nine are anime watchers like you" She added

"Favorite Character?" Ino asked

"Tyki Mikk"

She giggled and looked Saori straight in the eye. "I only have one more question for the time being if I think of more I'll ask later, but this last one is my most important by far"

Saori nodded wondering what was so important about this last question.

"Is..." Ino began

"Upperclassman Yuuya Kobasyo single?" Ino's face was all so serious at that moment. Saori stared at her mouth agape in shock. Sakura scoffed.

"Ino these are supposed to be questions about _her_!" Sakura scolded. Ino looked at Sakura side ways and snorted.

"I couldn't pass that chance up Sakura! she has more info on him than any of the Kobsyo Fan girl guilds at school!" Ino snapped. The two began arguing; again.

"What would Sai say about this Ino pig?" Sakura Jabbed

"He won't say anything case you're not gonna say anything about it Billboard brow!" Retorted Ino. Saori sighed ._This will take a while._

--

A couple of hours passed. The three girls where now on they're way to the party after they made some stops at the store for some junk food, and by a little outlet so Sakura and Ino could buy a new outfit. Saori just stuck with her black and green invader zim tee, jeans, Purple plaid tote, and black flip-flops. Saori wasn't like most girls that just get dressed up because they're going to be around other people, she saved stuff like that for special occasions. She wanted the rookie nine to know the real her and the real her was casual and nothing else.

"So, Sakura, Ino who's hosting the party this year" Saori asked just out of curiosity. Sakura giggled and said

"_Shi-ka-ma-ru" _Sakura was teasing her and giggled to her self.

"Oh you are so hilarious Sakura" Saori said facetiously. Ino looked dumb founded but digressed.

"We're here" She exclaimed and dragged Saori in. Sakura followed them giggling. Saori glanced around the house, it was pretty big and spacious and a total of seven teens around her age were scattered about the down stairs portion. She recognized right away the faces of Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto. The other four people she presumed were the people she hadn't met. One boy who had a beast-like appearance looked up amongst the girls' arrival.

"It's about time you guys showed up" He scoffed. Ino growled.

"Shut it you mangy mutt we just made a couple of stops". The boy closed the gap between him and Ino and snarled. He eyed her pinned up hair mid-drift top and mini skirt.

"Oh yeah I forgot you girls gotta go get all dressed up for no reason taking hour upon hour doing so" He scoffed and was punch right in the face by Ino. He lay sprawled on the ground grabbing his face and grimacing.

"There's no shame in looking beautiful, idiot Kiba, and beauty takes time" Ino scoffed and walked right passed his bleeding figure. Saori looked bewildered, she hadn't anticipated Ino was so violent, but didn't think of her to be passive aggressive either. She sighed and walked to the bleeding boy.

"Oi, here's a Band-aid for that" The guy looked up at her standing figure as if to try and figure out her identity, after all he's never met her before. She knelt down to his level and grabbed his chin.

"You…" he trailed of. Saori applied the band aid and got up from her kneeling stance. _HA!_ Saori could here as she turned her back to the guy. She turns around slowly to figure out what's going on.

"You looked familiar but I couldn't place it before, you're number 3, Kobasyo's sister!" He pointed out. His words seemed to get everyone's attention in the house.

"KOBASYO!"a voice from across the room hollered. A psyched Naruto scrambled to his feet and broke into a sprint to meet the heroine. He grabbed her head in a head-lock and gave her a nuggie.

"Naruto!, What's up" She said elbowing him the stomach then grabbing his head in lock repeating his actions. Hinata seemed to appear from oblivion, her face was flushed and she was twiddling her thumbs just as she did the day they met.

"Hina-chi!" Saori chimed. Hinata flushed deeper and giggled. A tired voice came from the kitchen telling everyone to calm down. Saori recognized this voice right away as Shikamaru. The lazy boy walked through the hallway and met the other nine people.

He yawned and looked out the window before directing his attention to his 'honored guests'. He scanned the room to see if everyone was there. His eyes stopped when they met with those of our heroine. He smiled and walks over to her.

"I'm guessing you're the cause of this entire troublesome ruckus" He said cocking an eyebrow. Sakura stepped between them and said loud enough for the party to hear "partly, BUT THAT BIMBO INO PIG CAUSED IT FIRST". Ino snapped her head back at Sakura and began arguing for the umpteenth time that day. This must be a normal occurrence because no one made any attempts to stop the two. Instead, the party ignored them and turned their attention to the class president's kid sister. The seven people who were left made a circle with Saori in the middle. There was Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, the boy Ino called Kiba, and three others who she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. They were right in front of her.

"So you're Kobasyo's kid sister, huh" A guy began. His attitude reflected an aloof spirit. Saori nodded.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you're brothers' cool with my brother" He states in a monotone. Saori smiles politely. A guy who carried great deal of weight spoke up next. _I can already tell what not to say to him_. He flushed.

"I'm Chouji Akimichi, and umm…I l-like chips" he stammered.

"Wow Chouji , you could have said more about yourself" Shikamaru sighed. He flushed deeper. Saori laughed.

"Chips are awesome" she said with a smile. He seemed nervous but lightened up once the heroine related to him. Saori looked around to the last boy who had yet to introduce himself. She smiled at him to encourage him. He turned away.

"You…" He turned to face her. "What's your name?" she asked bluntly.

"Shino… Aburame , I'm surprised you noticed me , _unlike some people who walk right passed their friends without as much as a hello_" He directed his gazed to Naruto. Naruto mutter something along the lines of '_will you get over it already_'. Saori rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. She looked to the beast-like boy and gave a toothy grin.

"And you're Kiba, they guy I gave a band-aid." Saori clarified. He chuckled.

"Yeah, Kiba Inuzuka, I'm the big dog around here" He said smugly

"More like stray mutt" Naruto said under his breath. Kiba growled at him. Our Heroine examined her surroundings a bit while no one was engaging her in conversation. This house was spacious as she observed earlier. The décor was brown and the walls were all earth toned. There was a stair case that leads to the upstairs right beside the doorway to the kitchen. There was a nice sized plasma screen TV in the room that was mounted on the mantle where a decorative fireplace was under it. Shikamaru was hooking up a game system to the TV at the moment while everyone was scattered either playing cards on the floor or helping themselves to the junk food she , Sakura and Ino bought. _That's not gonna last us the night_ Saori thought. Saori looked around at everyone, she grinned inwardly. _It must be awesome to have such a tight bond with friends like them._ She did notice that the boy Chouji disappeared. That was strange, but she digressed.

"Guitar Hero's ready" Shikamaru called to everyone. Naruto jumped to his feet to grab a guitar that was red and white.

"I call first match and I'm challenging Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed and rolls his eyes. Ino stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Alright girls that's our cue to begin makeovers in the next room" Ino, Sakura and Hinata got up and walked into the next room. Saori completely ignored her, not intentionally of course but she was too mesmerized by guitar hero. It was her favorite game.

"I play winner!" Saori sat up with the boys all staring in awe. Had she just said taboo. They stared at her mouth agape and gasps escaping their throats.

"What? yall never played guitar hero with a girl?" They looked at each other then back to the heroine.

"Actually no, all the girls we know aren't really in to video games" Shikamaru explains. Saori scans the room and finally noticed all the girls had left somewhere.

" Run along and get your nails polished Kobasyo, we don't want you crying somewhere because we boys aren't going easy on you" Kiba smugly commented. Saori furrowed her eyebrows from frustration but then her lips curled from amusement.

"I don't want you boys to go easy on me , I'll whip your ass if that happens and that usually leads to emasculation. I can handle anything you can dish out." Saori retorted in a calm but dangerous voice. Kiba's eyes widened from amusement and his mouth formed a toothy grin.

" Oho, we got a smart mouth on this one, that sounded like a challenge ,tomboy" Saori's facial expression rivaled that of Kiba's as of now.

"Naruto, Sasuke you don't mind if I take the next match with Kobasyo do you?" Kiba asked not taking his eyes from the heroines. Everyone else minus the missing Chouji was bewildered at the attitude Saori carried on. It seemed like she wasn't threatened in the least.

"Ha! The match between Sasuke and I can wait I wanna see this" said Naruto handing his guitar to Saori.

"I've been waiting for an excuse not to beat Naruto on Monsters" Naruto snarled at that but stepped back none the less. Saori looked at Kiba and Kiba looked at Saori , guitar in hand and ready to rock.

"No whining about a broken nail when I beat you Kobasyo" Saori growled and retorted.

"Shut up and pick the song and difficulty, beastie" Saori snapped getting impatient. Kiba showed a death glare in his eyes and snarled at our heroine.

"Fine then since you're in such a hurry I pick: DRAGONFORCE- FURY OF THE STORM…. On expert!" The group of boys gasped in terror eyes wide and mouth agape. Saori grinned both inwardly and outwardly. The two teens pressed the start button and the beginning of their 7 and half minute song began.

--

"Oh. My. G" Naruto once again bewildered. The two players looked at their final percentage.

Player 1(Kiba)

82%

Player 2 (Saori)

96%

The girls came from the inside of the other to see the boys at Saori's feet bowing to her. Kiba on the floor grimacing and rocking back and forward.

"No, no Kiba no whining about a broken nail since a I beat you" Saori smugly snarled at her vanquished opponent. The girls ran over to her to see what was up.

"Where were you Saori? we wanted to give you a makeover" Ino looked disappointed.

"Sorry, I was too busy kicking Kiba's ass at guitar hero" The heroine looked down to the brooding boy and chuckled. To show her good sportsman ship she lends a hand to the loser of the match, she helps him up. When he looks at her with a confused, dumbfounded facial expression she returns to him a smile.

"You played hard, I'm pretty sure you're hungry now let's get something to eat."

" Such good sportsman ship , I think I'm in love" said Naruto in a daze.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke says while getting up off the floor. Shikamaru follows everyone to the snack table were it looked like everything was bare. Stomachs began to growl at that moment. There was an awkward silence then a resounding ocean of voices in unison whined " So hungry" then looked to their host. Shikamaru cleared his throat having already anticipated running out of food. He had his mom take care of the matter.

"There's no need to panic people, I already thought about not enough junk food so my mom made some hors d'oeuvres for everyone. so remain calm, they should be in the kitchen" he explains. Ino looks around frantically for something, by the couch, under the pillows and in the closet.

"Umm, Shikamaru , where's Chouji?" Her voice was semi panicked. Shikamaru's eye widened.

"Oh god" he grumbled " I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; this is so troublesome" The assembly of teens ran to the kitchen as swiftly and as fast as there legs could carry them. Upon entering they see a portly young man passed out on the floor.

"_Chouji_" The venom in the tone of everyone's voice was conspicuous. The boy sat up from his lying position and laughed nervously.

"Hi" He paused to belch rather loudly and obnoxiously then he continues " You know Shikamaru your mom's one hell of a cook" He could tell he had just eaten his last supper because just about everyone was about to skin him alive. He giggled nervously at the vicious looks he could see on the faces of Naruto , Kiba , Ino and Sakura.

"Please tell me you, thought of Chouji being a total fat ass and eating your whole kitchen" Ino growled. Shikamaru sighed and shook his had no.

"Way to go Fat ass you've done it again!" Ino put inches between Chouji's face and hers. She drags him by the hair into the living room with wider space for a butt kicking. Chouji got angry with fire in his eyes.

"You just called me Fat Ass didn't you"

"Yes the hell I did, Fatty Mc Fat-Fat" (yes I did put fatty mc fat-fat there XD) Shikamaru sighed and tried to break it up. Saori went to the cabinets wondering of its contents.

"Alright Ino, you know how Chouji gets when you say the "f-word" and I'd rather not my troublesome nagging mother com home to a destroyed house." The two pushed the peace maker aside and growled in each other's. Shikamaru sighed massaging his temples saying something like _I hate my turn to host parties_.

"Nara-san" Shikamaru's head turned for the kitchen door way where Saori was. She was calling him.

"Shikamaru come in here with me, bring Hinata with you" She whispered. _I finally said his name without sounding like a robot._

"Saori?"

"Just do it"

The host of the party signaled Hinata to progress to inside of the kitchen. The two of them walk in to see the heroine rolling mackerel in seaweed.

"You can cook?" Shikamaru says in awe.

"We can talk about that later Shikamaru, I need a knife rice and teriyaki sauce, I'm pretty sure since your mom cooks you have some." The boy quickly fetches the requested supplies for the "master chef". The two watched in awe as there friend of two days worked a culinary miracle.

"Do you two mind helping me roll the mackerel and cook the salmon, just for times sake" Saori asked. Hinata nodded happily, washed her hands and proceeded to the food. Shikamaru chuckled.

"This is so troublesome, cooking is so much work, I guess there's no avoiding it" For the next 20 minutes the three worked rapidly and rigorously completing dinner.

--

Ino and Chouji were still going at it nearly an hour after it started. The smell of cooked fish and fried rice suddenly filled the room.

"Hey is it me or do I smell… food?' Kiba sniffed.

From the not so distant kitchen a muffled voice called

"Food is ready!"

The other group stumbled into the kitchen to find Shikamaru, Hinata and that of our heroine sitting at a table with plats before them.

"No way" Naruto and Kiba were vocally amazed. The others just stared with wide eyes.

"Hurry up and dig in I'm eager for your opinions" Saori smiled. They rest of them hurriedly got plates and were seated at the table too. Ino snapped at Chouji who tried to eat more saying something along the lines of it's_ your fault we were out of food in the first place_.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone chimed, Chouji was left out.

--

Apparently Saori was seen as a master chef among her peers now. They each complimented on the taste. _All these years cooking for aniki and _shishou_ paid off._

"Oh crap shishou is probably ravenous and aniki would blow up the kitchen if I don't get home soon" The girl said absent mindedly. She got up from the table and gave each of her new friends a parting grin.

"I enjoyed the company of you all but I must be leaving"

"Aww, but it's not even 8:30" Ino whined

Saori chuckles and grabs her purple plaid tote.

" Be that as it may but I also have to go home and cook for my big brother and shishou, I'll see you guys on the first day of school alright" Saori progresses to the door when she sees Chouji sulking in a corner.

"Cheer up big guy, I hid a good portion for in some tuber ware on the counter" Saori walked off as Chouji's eyes lit up and silently thanked her

Her future classmates went to the door to see her off. It had gotten dark already even though it was daylight saving time. The street lights were dull and white and shedding very little light.

"Wait Kobasyo!" Shikamaru calls from the middle of the crowd. He mutters about something troublesome but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Nara-san?" Saori cocks an eyebrow and gives him a questioning look. He groans and furrows his eyebrows embarrassed by the light crimson starting to show on his face.

"Let me walk you home, there aren't very reliable people out when it's dark" His face was serious while Saori's was mildly amused. Ino gasped with a huge gin on her face whispering to everyone "This could be the start of a beautiful romance".

"Sure I need the company" Saori said with a small grin. The started off into the darkness with everyone saying their goodbyes in the background.

--

_After ten minutes of walking_

"You can go home if you want Shikamaru, my home is just up a head" Saori reassured

"Nah I like walking, on sunny days I either lay around or walk around watching clouds"

Saori smiled at their similarities. She chuckled softly.

"I usually come out during twilight hour to watch the stars, you should go with me one day up to the mountains watching stars is almost like watching clouds" she cold see his interest nearly piqued .

"Such troublesome climbing would have to be worth a view" he compromised. His voice was flat either from tiredness from the day's activities or just laziness it could go either way for the lazy cloud watching ninja. They approached Saori's humble home the light was on in the living room as well as the kitchen. Aniki and Shishou were waiting on her; they were there to welcome her home. She felt happy inside just knowing she was needed at home. Saori was at the door. She bowed to the boy who'd walked with the whole ten minutes.

"Thanks for being concerned about me" Saori curtsied. Shikamaru flushed.

"We all want to see you tomorrow at school it would be troublesome if something happened a day prior to you're your first day." He turned to take his leave.

"Tell me, Nara-san, do you find everything troublesome?" she asks. He lightly chuckles and turns to face her.

"Just about"

"What don't you find troublesome" She asked out of curiosity. Like he did before he chuckles lightly then turns away and begins to walk in the direction his home. As if he didn't hear Saori say anything he waved

"Konbanwa, good night Kobasyo" he calls from afar

"Wait Shikamaru!" She sighed it was pointless "Good night Shikamaru".

She takes out her keys and quickly unlocks the door. She is greeted by the noise of breaking glass and yelling. _Ugh this screams shishou._ She walks into the family to see a woman who was scantily clad with a frightened look on her face in the middle of the room with Aniki on the floor pinning a broken wine bottle to shishou's neck._ Shishou._

"YOU SON OF … DAMN YOU!" Yuuya screamed in the face of their shishou Murada.

"What the hell happened this time" Saori groaned.

Yuuya got of him and held up Murada's phone. The text message she had sent earlier was on its screen.

"Remember this" His tone was malevolent and his face was fixed into a scowl.

"Yeah" she answers.

"Since you said use the money if you needed anything this bastard goes and uses our hard earned cash on a whore!" He was about ready to kick Murada's untrustworthy tosh. Saori growled and saw half naked lady out the door. She'd have nightmares if she saw what events were about to take place.

"Come now children let's all have some understanding and compassion, as a grown man I have special needs"

"YOU'VE GOT SPECIAL NEEDS YOU RETARD! MURADA, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN A BODY BAG BY THE END OF THE NIGHT" the siblings bellowed while cracking their fists. Tonight would be a very long night in the insane household of the heroine. Though she could say that most of her day was pretty alright. School starts tomorrow she'll get to meet her teachers and everything. She could only hope she's not tired from kicking shishou's ass all night.

--

Let's review shall we

Today I was woken up at the crack of dawn by my annoying master Murada, then headed out a stroll were I met and helped Sakura and my newest friend Ino. They invite me to this party were I met all kinds of people , like Boisterous Kiba , Quiet Shino and Shy Chouji I had to go home early though because I was think of my master and my brother so Shikamaru walked me home in that dark, ( how thoughtful). When I get home Yuuya and I double team Murada for blowing all the money we earned from fund raisers car washes baby sitting and street performing on a whore .ugh. But all in all my day was alright, I wouldn't mind having another one like it, minus Shishou and his whores… =D

Today's Rating:

Super-cali-fragil-istic-expi-ala-docious

( A/N: Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I made Kiba the ass and its Ooc but that's kind of how Imagined him in this story. I know Sasuke and Naruto had little dialogue and Chouji and Shino had almost no dialogue at all but I hope that wasn't a huge factor. Back to the subject of OOC does anyone believe I've made Shikamaru OOC? I've been working on this story forever and I put my heart and soul into, I'd love to have some reviews because It only seems to me that I have ONE READER when my traffic says otherwise. Oh well, Reviews Alerts and Favorites are all great means of feed back but reviews are still the best. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as time permits and also those of you who are -man fans check my profile for my newest ideas until then Sayonara and ashiteru beautiful readers =D )


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Here it is Hidden leaf high chapter 3, remember Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own Naruto or make profit from it, it's just my way of showing my love as a naruto fan. please review or do anything necessary to give me feed back and with that please enjoy the third chapter of Hidden Leaf High: First Semester: Enter Saori Kobasyo)

Hidden Leaf High Chapter 03: Homeroom

The first day of school was upon the young heroine. Today she would met her teachers and figure which ranks (as in for class type) she had been placed in. Saori didn't get much sleep that night both from excitement and kicking Murada's ass for blowing her and Yuuya's hard earned cash. Saori was happy to hear the sound of her TV alarm this morning at hoped from her bed to get in the shower. She checked for peep holes just in case Shishou had a case of wondering eyes. She smiled seeing all of them had been covered and preceded with her regular morning routine: wake up, wash up, brush up, dress up, and eat up. Feet that were not the heroine's shuffled on the hard wooden floor, alerting Saori she was not the only one up at a quarter til seven. The foot steps were quiet almost silent not scattered or clumsy so Saori came to the conclusion that this must be Yuuya.

"Aniki?" Saori turned slowly to have a bag collided with her face. She stumbled back a couple of steps and glowered to her older brother.

"Oi 'niki, what the hell?!" The older boy pushed back his curly brownish black hair and sighed.

"Listen twerp, that's your uniform, you wear it everyday but casual Friday and I don't want to hear you whining about how you hate short skirts"

"Eh?"

"Just change into it" With that he left the room leaving his little sister to groan and complain to herself. Saori removed the garments from the bag only to sigh. A short blue plaid skirt a red short sleeved collared shirt and a white tie; it was better than what she expected but she still wasn't too fond of it none the less. She reluctantly striped off her original outfit to put on what she thought to be the typical school girl's uniform.

_Hit me you can't hurt me …SUCK MY KISS!!!_

Saori frantically looked for her ringing phone stumbling in the skirt she was trying to put on.

_Kiss me please pervert me…stick with this_

Not under the bed. Not in the tote. Not on the desk. Not on the bookshelf.

_Is she talking dirty?_

Not on the bean bag. Not atop the TV. Not with the anime plushies.

_Give to me sweet sacred bliss your mouth was made to SUCK MY-_

"Hello" Saori panted into the phone awaiting the caller to speak.

"Saori! I didn't think you'd pick up" Saori recognized the chipper voice right away.

"Ino?!"

"The one and only" She answered back

"Ino, how'd you get my number" Saori went straight for questions. She didn't remember giving anyone her number the night before.

"That's not important, future in-law, Sakura and I made a delivery last night did you get it?"

Saori hummed to think for a second and then her amber orbs widened.

"Do you mean the school uniform?"

"Bingo! We would have given it to you personally but when we got to your house there was a commotion and we thought it to best that we didn't meddle so we left it on the porch." The girl on the receiving end flushed bright crimson, was she too harsh with Shishou's ass whipping. She laughed nervously and apologized for the actions that took place, though in truth it was all Murada's fault.

"Wait… how you would know how to get to my house and no crap about that's not important" Saori cocked an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru showed us the way, and that reminds me Saori… how was your romantic walk home with Shikamaru hmm?" The heroine rolled her eyes and furrowed her brows.

"What nonsense are you talking about Ino" Saori sighed

"I'm telling you Saori I could have sworn I saw sparks flying between the two of you last night"

"What ever you say Ino, I gotta go now ok, maybe I'll see you at school okay?"

"Wait , Saori-

"Bye Ino"

She sighs and hangs up the phone despite the blonde's protests. She drops her phone into her trusty purple plaid tote then hurries her foot steps to the kitchen where she finds Yuuya eating some Danishes one of his fan girls made for him.

"Why do you keep leading those poor girls on?" She asks while grabbing a cereal bar from the pantry.

"Leading on or not , I'm not turning down free food." Said the older brother with a stuffed face.

"_**PUUUFPHEEHT PUUUFPHEEHT" **_(Translation: Poppet! Poppet!)

The two Kobasyo children sighed at the muffled screams coming from the adjacent living room.

"Mornin Shishou, how'd you sleep" Yuuya called from the kitchen.

"_**GIT BEH OUTOF BEER" **_(Translation: Get me out of here)

Saori walked slowly over to the bounded figure then unzipped what contained him. She ripped the duck tape for his mouth just to earn a yelp and whimper from the man she and her brother called master.

"You two are so cruel to your only possible care taker, to think I don't charge you two rent" the abused man choked out. The sibling che'd and scoffed to the older man. Saori grabbed onto her masters long crimson locks and snarled.

"I don't want to here you say anything about cruel, because you were the one originally in the wrong"

"Next time we put you in a body bag you won't be alive, and by the off chance we don't kill you we won't poke air holes in it so you'll suffocate" Yuuya added. Saori loosed him of all the things that held him. He was so happy to be able to move again. He rubbed the bruises that he had from the duck tape and twine that subdued him not too long ago. He looked up at the two and smiled apologetically then his eyes set on a more beautiful sight.

"Poppet, I positively love the way that uniform looks on you, it takes away from the fact that your light up top but focuses on the fact you have a bottom to die for" Murada's perverted gaze racked up and down Saori causing her to hit him over the head with her book bag.

"Do you _want_ to get back in the body bag" The heroine started of to the door , her brother trailing behind, as she reach for the Murada began whining.

"Poppet! What about breakfast you made me go without dinner last night, I've got no food to eat my fill"

Saori rolls her eyes "You should have thought about that before you spent our extra cash on a whore, you'll just have to settle for cereal bars and pocky 'til 'niki and I earn more cash or until you get paid."

Saori felt sorry for him deep down but he got himself into this mess; she'd drop by the store on her way home from school she'll use her allowance money.

_Inside out butta kire bonnou tatsu trigger__  
__shou mo nai pride nante gomi no hi ni sutete__  
__issaigassai karu samurai get crazy__  
__nainen no kikan ga unari o ageru nda__  
_

"Hello" Yuuya answers the ringing phone. He nods his head up and down then make 'hn's he stops Saori who was about to walk to the bus stop.

"Alright Itachi , thanks" he hung up the phone and instructed his younger sibling to wait because they're hitching a ride. They were out in front of their humble home waiting for one of her older brother's friend to pick them up. Saori had never met Itachi Uchiha or any of the group he hung around, but Yuuya had talked about them some much that she could probably picture how he looked and acted. Yuuya describes Itachi as a cornucopia of contradictories. He liked company but hated to be bothered with; he's someone's mortal enemy one day then becomes their best friend the next. Saori had a mental image of him already she wanted to test the theory. She pictured him to look somewhat how Sasuke looks , they are brothers after all. She also pictured they'd act somewhat the same, how right would she be when they finally meet.

_~EERRRKK~_

Saori's eyes were wide at how fast the car had pulled up. A black 2008 Nissan Altima was there before the siblings Saori blinked once then twice, how could a teenager Yuuya's age have such a nice new car and drive it so recklessly. Bickering could be heard from the inside of the car.

"DAMMIT ITACHI QUIT DRIVING SO DAMN FAST YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME IF YOU DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!" Saori recognized this voice as Sasuke though she had only heard his voice once or twice before.

"Foolish Outotou , I wouldn't have to drive so fast if you didn't wake up so late and remember I could always let you ride the cheese to school, I don't have to give you a ride" She inferred this was the calm yet angered voice of Itachi seeing as he was the only other person in the car.

"DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRUSH YOUR HAIR FOR HALF AN HOUR WE COULD HAVE LEFT EARLIER "A quarrel between brothers. Yuuya sighed and knocked on the window. All arguing ceased immediately after that and the sound of unlocked doors replaced it. Saori crawled into the backseat with Sasuke and Yuuya took the shot gun seat as a group they road off to school.

--

Sasuke and the younger Kobasyo talked a little bit about guitar hero and other video games like Mario cart. Sasuke was a pretty cool person he love of video games and punk rock piqued Saori's interest in him as a friend, what really intrigued her though was Itachi. He had different personalities. All of which were portrayed during the drive to school. He seemed to be a nice guy talking to Saori, very polite and friendly. When he carried on a conversation about the upcoming dance with Yuuya he was serious. He seemed just plain sadistic though when ever he would mess with is brother from the front seat. Let's not forget to mention he had scared the minors in the back seat to death while he was going 100 miles an hour in a school zone when 25 is the speed limit. Saori stepped from the car, her legs wobbled because they felt like Jell-O, Itachi was not how she expected at all. She felt dizzy and felt as if she'd fall at any minute. Yuuya exited the vehicle as if nothing happened for this was nothing out of the ordinary for him; Sasuke was ready to rip his brother apart. The heroine stumbled to her feet and proceeded to the school entrance.

"Saori! Over here!" The new student looked up to see her friend of a day calling and waving her hands to her.

"Ino!" Saori began to break off into sprint but forgot about her unstable condition. She found herself losing balance and was about to collide with pavement. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain of skin meets concrete but it never came. She was paralyzed. She blinked a couple of times because it's not everyday her movements are stilled.

"C'mon Kobasyo it's too early in the morning for you to be causing trouble" Saori looked back as surprised amber eyes met lazy brown ones. A camera flash went off blinding the two. As their vision became clear again they saw Ino with the camera. They both groaned.

"This is going in the school news paper 'Freshman Nara saves New Kid from epic fall!'"

"Didn't I just say it's too early to be causing trouble" Shikamaru complains.

"Technically you said it's too early for _Saori _to be causing trouble" Ino chuckled. The tired boy sighed and helped Saori out of her falling position.

"Thanks Nara-san" The heroine grinned.

"No problem, to thank me you can make it a habit to call me Shikamaru I'm not the one for honorifics" He shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright Shikamaru" Saori and The boy progressed to the entrance only to stop when they hear Ino squeal like the piglet she was. They turn to see what got her all riled up, not that it took much of anything to do so.

"The sparks!, Those are the sparks I saw last night" Ino squealed. The word sparks hung from the others lips in the form of a question. The heroine and the Nara looked to each other then to their friend.

"Those wonderful sparks of Love" The two repeated the word love with emphasis to how ridiculous Ino was sounding. They only knew each other a couple of days they couldn't develop a relationship in that amount of time. Knowing Ino she probably believed in love at first sight.

"Ino, what have you smoking" Asks the utterly confused boy.

"I'm not smoking but I tell you I'm high of the love in the air, it so intoxicating" The two other freshman rolled their eyes and went into the school. Saori reached into her book-bag to pull out the schedule she received on her way out of the entrance exams. She hadn't thought too much about it till this morning. She glanced at schedule to see where her homeroom was. "ASUMA SARUTOBI ROOM 518" was printed next to homeroom so that means he's her homeroom teacher.

"Asuma Sarutobi" she repeated to her self.

"He's your homeroom teacher too?" Shikamru's voice seemed to startle her as she jumped at his sudden speaking.

"Shikamaru I didn't realize you were still walking with me" She caught her breath. Shikamaru sighed looking to her.

" You don't really know where you're going so I was going to show you around school" he said while shrugging. Saori chuckled.

"It seems you got the same misfortune as Chouji and I to have the same homeroom as Ino" Saori shivered.

"You can't be for real"

"I'm serious" he groaned. Suddenly Saori felt that homeroom will be the most insane class of her life. She chuckled to herself thinking of all the of Ino's previous shenanigans. Shikamaru just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. The sound of running foot steps, laughing adolescents, and screaming adults echoed the hall the two ninjas in training were walking.

"Run faster Chouji!" It registered to Saori that was Kiba.

"I'm trying, take the chips, go on with out me" it didn't take a genius to figure that was Chouji.

"No! we're not leaving you behind Chouji" That person had to be Naruto. The three teens ran right passed them with five teachers behind them yelling something about stealing from the teachers lounge. She could here Shikamaru sigh and keep walking. This must not be out of the ordinary. She walked up after him because she did not know where she was going.

"Um Na-err-Shikamaru which way is Asuma-sensei's class?" He just kept walking a head. She just huffed and continued to follow. They turned down a hall the left of them then walked to the end. Shikamaru knocked on the closed door and waited for a couple of seconds.

"What's the password" answered someone obviously from inside the room.

"Do I have too, you know it's me" He sighed

"Password" the voice repeated it in a joking tone of voice

"Ugh, Pineapple"

"Welcome Shikamaru" the door swung open by a man the heroine assumed to be close to Shikamaru.

"Shikamru, who's the girl" he asked pointing to Saori.

"It's your new student"

A surprised looked made its way across his features. His hands began to ruffle his short black hair. He put out the cigarette he had been smoking a few moments prior and stretched a hand out to the heroine.

"Hey there I'm Asuma your homeroom teacher" Saori smiled and shook his hand

"You look familiar do you have any family that attends the school" Saori adverted her gazed and prepared for the up coming 'omg'.

"Yuuya Kobasyo is my older brother" said the heroine with a false smile.

"Oh I see, my fiancée taught him his sophomore year he's a very promising ninja"

The 'omg' Saori had been waiting on hadn't come. This guy seemed to be the only person that didn't fawn over her brother and talk of how great he was, his eyes didn't even bugle out his head when she was introduced as his sister. The heroine had much respect for him after being in his company for only a couple of seconds._ I believe I'll get along well with this teacher._

"So Saori, I see you've met my teachers pet –

"Teachers pet?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow when he looked at his smirking sensei

"Has he been treating you well" the outgoing teacher went on. Saori grinned directing her glance to the master of shadow possession the back to her homeroom teacher.

"Yes, he's been very nice to me, I'm grateful I met him" Shikamaru glanced over her quickly his face flushing for a quick second then clearing his throat.

"Don't say such troublesome things Kobasyo" a pout plastered on his face. The entertained sensei chuckled elbowing the boy and winking. Shikamaru scowled.

"It's not even like that" he scoffed. The sensei snickered looking to the heroine then to his teachers pet.

"It seems we embarrassed him miss Kobasyo" Saori looked to Shikamaru's comically embarrassed face and began to laugh as Shikamaru grunted and headed for the classroom door.

"Come on Nara we're just joking" Asuma sensei an expression of amusement on his features.

"I know that much but I'm supposed to meet three troublesome idiots right about now so I'll just leave you two to get to know each other" with that he left making a left down the hall he and Saori had walked together.

"WAIT SHIKAMARU!" Saori groaned hanging her head

"I don't know my way around school" She her face drooped into a frown as she trailed off to the already gone Shikamaru. Her out stretched hand fell and her body followed hitting the cold white tiled floor with a thud. Asuma walked over to her and looked down.

"Miss Kobasyo?"

"Just leave me here " Her voice was false. Asuma cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll never see him again , I'm doomed to roam the school without guidance, destined to get detention for tardiness"

"Miss Kobasyo , he'll b back in about five minutes , he's in this homeroom also" Asuma's words seemed to have returned her back to normal. She sprang up as if she was a hyper child who had just eaten sugar cubes.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" she was back to her normal self as if her whole episode hadn't just happened.

"Until class starts, let me take a look at your schedule" Asuma stretched out his hand palms up. The heroine reached into her back and pulled out the white slip of paper the had the word "SCHEDULE" printed across it.

"Let's see,ASUMA SARUTOBI: HOMEROOM, 1RST KAKSHI HATAKE: CHUUNIN LEVEL MATH, 2ND SHIKAKU NARA: HEALTH, 3RD MIGHT GUY: COMBAT 101, 4TH IRUKA UMINO:CHUUNIN LEVEL SOCIAL STUDIES, 5TH CAPTAIN YAMATO: ACCERLERATED BIOLOGY, 6TH KURENAI YUUHI : CHUUNIN LEVEL LANGUAGE ARTS"

"I see you're a gifted student , you have no regular ed classes; you're just like Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru?"

"He has no genin level classes unlike the rest of his peers" He elaborated. Saori felt special, she had once been told by Hinata that he was the only freshman in the history of ever to be a proctor and now she knows he's not even in any classes of his own level. She had a new found respect for him though she had already held some respect for him before. It was much stronger now. Saori had asked her new teacher where her seat would be. He pointed to the seat nearest the door. As she set her belongings down with a soft –plop – the rest of the students began to poor into the class followed by the bell. Saori watched with wide eyes as they came in as if the dams had broken or as a stampeding herd of rhinos. There were three people behind her and three people diagonal and adjacent to her , three of which were Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Ino gasped and nearly squealed as she did this morning when she saw Saori in the front to the seat furthest right of the room two desks separating them. In the seat next to Saori sat Chouji who was covered in bandages, probably punishment from stealing chips from the teachers lounge. Beside him was Shikamaru himself who sat with a bored expression plastered on his face. Asuma sat on top of his desk and looked at his class of 10.

"Good morning students , it's nice to see most of you back for the second freshman semester" He spoke with cheer in his voice to wake up his half dead students.

"Good morning Asuma sensei " the voice of everyone with the exception of Ino and heroine's dragged in response.

"Aww what wrong class aren't you happy to see me after the short break" Asuma jested.

"Bored" said one guy from the back of the class

"Troublesome" came from the slacker who sat beside Chouji.

"Hungry" said Chouji himself

Asuma laughed and jumped off his desk with a smirk across his face.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to wake you up" Everyone's eyes widened from terror as the classroom filled with protests. _What happens when he decides to wake the class up._

"Alright then so I can assume you will be awake for the rest of the period at least"

"Yes sir , Definitely" the class was in perfect unison saying this. With that he walked to the chalk board and began to write things for his first period class. After that he explains to the heroine that homeroom in a ninja school is no different from a regular school, it's a study hall. Students began to scatter the room and begin catching up with each other.

--

Saori stood up to sharpen a pencil when Ino zoomed to her desk with a pencil and notepad.

"Saori may I interview you for the school paper". Saori gave her a questioning look and began to back away slowly from the girl who was nearly invading her personal space.

"Ino , stop freaking her out" Said Chouji with his head on his desk.

"Did you say something fatty?" she cocked an eyebrow at the portly guy.

His eyes turned to fire as he lifted his head to meet Ino's _Here we go again._

"You called me fat didn't you" his voice was dangerously low. They began to argue again gaining the interest of the rest of their classmates with the exception of Shikamaru.

"Listen you little bimbo I'm a little e husky not fat!"

"Oh yeah? that humongous ass says otherwise"

"Oi, Shikamaru aren't you going to break them up" Saori awaits his reply which is only a sigh he gets into the middle of them and puts about three feet of space between them.

"Look you two, we're class right now your tedious fighting will get you expelled if it continues, Ino you know saying the 'f-word' sets him off, and Chouji you know calling her a Bimbo will only make things worse" They both pouted and looked away form each other a 'humph' escaping their lips.

"You two should apologize to each other because you know by tomorrow you guys will be joking around and laughing together , now do it , apologize. Both of you"

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison. He handled the situation as a kindergarten teacher would handle an argument between two 5- year-olds. The heroine smiled as the two returned to what they were doing previously. She liked the way he handled things even though he has reluctance to do it. He'd b an awesome leader one day if he applied himself.

--

"Saori?" Ino had broken Saori's train of thought with her question.

"Yeah what is it Ino?"

"You know I had called your name three times already"

"You did?"

"Yeah, you just stared into space with a grin on your face" She explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" an almost comically sinister smirk crept it's way across her features " Saori could it be you had something – rather – someone on your mind" with each sentence the now creepy looking smirk streaked a millimeter.

"What are you hinting at Ino?" The blonde's eye flickered to Shikamaru then to the heroine.

"No Ino"

"C'mon Saori you mean to tell me you weren't thinking of how in charge he can be if he tries and your only wish was him to become your bf and live happily ever after"

Saori rolled her eyes and began to doodle with her dull pencil inside her notebook.

"Whatcha drawing?" Ino asks looking over Saori's shoulder.

"Bot-zilla" The heroine began poorly drawing cube shapes and big circles on the lined wide ruled paper. Ino just kept staring down at the paper as the random shapes became a mediocre picture of a flying chibi robot. Once the heroine finished drawing, the excited piglet jerked the paper up from her.

"Aww it's so cute, you know my current boyfriend is an artist, you should meet him , his name is Sai" she giggled. Memories from the previous night played in the heroines head. She had heard the name Sai associated with Ino on a couple of occasions usually when ever she'd talk about marring Aniki.

"So the Sai guy Sakura made reference to yesterday _is_ your boyfriend" she said more to herself than to Ino.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think we're drifting apart, he's always so busy with the anbu he barely has time to text me good morning or good even or even that he loves me" He voice didn't sound as it usually did. It was sad and disappointed. Her eyes fell to the floor and she took a seat on Saori's desk.

"Anbu?" Saori repeated.

"Yeah , he's in the joint program here, if you're a high school sophomore or junior who have been in at least one jounin level class, then you take your core classes here and your 2 hour connection periods are used to word in your desired field, his is Anbu" Saori nodded her head she understood the program because her brother Yuuya was in it too. Ino turned her head away from Saori as if trying to hide something on her face. Little whimpering sounds escaped her. It didn't take Saori all of 3 seconds to figure out she was crying.

"Don't cry Ino" She comforted putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's crying, there no tears here" She faced Saori with a false smile and false hope embedded in her voice.

"I don't need to cry and I don't need Sai either, I can have any guy I want" She said stubbornly. Saori put a serious look on her face as she spoke to Ino with an earnest tone,

" I know you don't mean that Ino , you were hurt so much when you told me you think you and Sai were drifting apart. I think you should take into account that since he's the above average student that he needs more time for work and has less time for play. Sure you're his girlfriend and all but he's in the anbu and from what I hear they're worked like slaves so he might not have the chance to love you like you may want him to" Ino looked at Saori surprise on her face and mouth slightly ajar.

"I believe that he still loves you but just doesn't have the time to tell you every waking moment, You should text him today and talk about how you feel about him, tell him your proud of who he is and you still definitely and genuinely love him , I'm almost positive he'll text you back" A single tear rolled from Ino's face as she grabbed her heart as if it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Wow Saori, I don't know what to say" for the first time in since the two girls met Ino sounded serious. She gripped Saori into a hug then squeezed her tightly. So tight in fact she was beginning to cut off the heroine 's circulation.

"Saori thank you so much , I needed to hear that" She pulled back and smiled genuinely to Saori. The heroine returned it with a slight giggle. The sound of a tone interrupted the little moment between girls. Everyone began to grab their things and head for the door.

"Well Saori , I'll see you later, I'm going to make a column in the school paper called "Saori Says" in the near future, I want to put your good advice to good use" She reached for the pink yellow and blue little miss sunshine bag on her desk and threw it over her shoulder and headed for the door. Saori grabbed her plaid mail carrier purse and through her black book bag on her back. Most the students had already left at the sound of the bell leaving her and Asuma-sensei.

"Asuma-sensei, I enjoyed meeting you today"

"Likewise miss Kobasyo, I look forward to having you in one of my core classes in the future" The teacher and student shook hands and smiled.

"Oi, Kobasyo , they only give us three minutes to transition periods and my dad will kill me if he hears I was in lock out" The sound of Shikamaru's impatient call drew Saori's attention to the door.

"Oh right you're supposed to be showing m around school" she nervously chuckled. Saori ran to the door then swiftly turned and bowed to the teacher.

"Goodbye Asuma sensei" He wave cheerfully saying something like _such a nice girl she is _. With that she walked outside the classroom and was greeted by a waiting Shikamaru.

"C'mon Saori gimme you r schedule" She had handed it to him with out another word. He glanced down to it while he began a brisk walking pace with Saori trailing behind. He looked up and down the list of classes, his eyes were wide from surprise.

" Kobasyo… you have the same classes as I do, with the exception of combat 101 with Guy" . Saori blinked a couple of times and met Shikamaru's stare.

"So that means I'll be following you basically all day". Shikamaru's face flushed a light pink for a split second , he rolled his eyes beginning to walk faster. Saori basically had to run to keep up with him.

"Shikamaru!, why are we walking so fast, we're not running a marathon!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't stayed in the classroom for so long we could walk slower but now is a race against the clock" Saori raised an eyebrow.

"I mean we have to get to class before the bell because that's when the juniors and seniors will come out and loiter the hallways making it harder to get to class on time" He grabbed onto Saori's soft hand and began to pull her through the halls making a left here , a right there , and then going straight til the middle of the hall, which was Chuunin Level Math with Kakashi Hatake. The two made it moments before the bell rang both sighed of relief.

"It's nice to see you this morning, Mister Nara , and it seems you bought a friend to class" The voice came from the front of the classroom. A man with white / gray hair stood in front of the class; His masked face was unreadable but his voice sounded like it was amused. Quickly catching on Shikamaru dropped Saori's and stepped away from her.

"This is the new kid Saori Kobasyo" The heads of her classmates turned to look at her. Some faces were gawking and some faces were welcoming. Saori smiled and waved to them all and took an empty seat in the back of the room, ready for first period. Shikamaru sat two seats adjacent to her glancing to her for a few moments then to the teacher waiting for further instruction. Saori sat at her desk wondering what math would be like with this new guy teaching her. It he nice , goofy, strict, she wanted to know. All she could to now is wait for class to begin.

Let's review

Today I woke up early this morning from excitement, It's my first day of school! I met my brothers friend Itachi whose dangerous on the road * it's a wonder he hasn't been locked up yet* Shikamaru saved me from an epic fall, and I gained more respect for him that I might have already had. Helps around the school, * it's pretty convenient we're in just about all the same classes. Now I cant wait to see what Kakashi sensei is like.

Rate of the first 2 hours of school : Oh so –very-so-so

(A/N: Hello readers I know it took just about another month to update the story but it's hard to do with a summer course, we anyway I'd like to know how you liked it , was good fair or one of my poorer works. I could kind of see if it was one of my poorer works because of the erratic events please try and bear with me I sort of rushed some parts because I wanted to get it typed up. Please review , alert and/ or favorite the story your feedback is much appreciated. I want to know if the characters are ooc if Saori is annoyingly marry sue , just tell me and I'll make sure to gradually correct my mistakes, until next time wonderful readers domo arigato , Aishiteru! And sayonara =D)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Here it is Hidden leaf high chapter 4, remember Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own Naruto or make profit from it, it's just my way of showing my love as a naruto fan. please review or do anything necessary to give me feed back and with that please enjoy the fourth chapter of Hidden Leaf High: First Semester: Enter Saori Kobasyo)

Hidden Leaf High chapter 4:

1rst period had finally come. Shikamaru had dragged her half way across the southern wing of the school to get there. Saori waved to her fellow students and took the empty desk next to the door in the back of the class. She glanced around to meet her classmates and possible new friend's curious faces, she noticed among the foreign faces that examined her two familiar faces with the exception of Shikamaru.

"Saori , oh my gosh we got the same first period!" Said the cheerful pink haired girl who was two seats ahead of her. Saori smiled to her friend of two days Sakura and waved with one of her friendly grins attached.

"Kobasyo" The boy who she had clung to for dear life not even two hours ago had gotten her attention from the other side of Sakura. He nodded his head upward, a gesture among boys that meant _'sup'_. Saori shrugged which was boy language for _nothing much_. Sasuke replied by nodding his head which meant _cool_. Sasuke wasn't a man for words but of action, which sort of explained why he spoke to pretty much everyone in body language. Since Saori has lived with a bunch of men for most of her life, she understood it perfectly. Most girls didn't. Strange.

The white haired teacher in the front of class called for the attention of his oh-so-very distracted pupils. He cleared throat and moments later his mellow tone echoed the wall of the classroom.

"Alright students, I'm going to start off by statig the obvious, we have a new student today; Miss Saori Kobasyo, please welcome her and make her comfortable"

Both the three students whose names she knew and the six classmates she didn't know welcomed her with a resounding _hello Saori-san_. Saori flushed a bright red. It was usually a custom to bully the new kid and make them feel isolated but here they welcome people with open arms and are willing to let you into the inner circle. The sound of ruffling paper in front of her broke her from her thoughts.

"I'll need you to fill out this new students bio for me miss Kobasyo , I like to get to know my students on a personal level because it helps me learn their style of learning"

Saori looked over the questions on the sheet of paper that was placed before her. They were the typical ' I – want- to –get-to-know –you-better kind of questions, pretty similar to the questions Ino asked her the day they met excluding the one about her brother's current dating status. Not to long after she turned the paper into her Sensei he began his lesson.

"Alright guys, I know the last thing you guys want to do after a school break and entry exams is do math so I'll give you guys a break and split you guys into partners" The class gave him a look of what Saori assumed to be gratefulness but then groaned when he said he'd be choosing the groups for everyone. His face was masked but the heroine could see the slightest formation of a sadistic smile on his features.

"Last time I let all of you pick your partners everyone either wanted to partner with Sakura, Sasuke or Shikamaru so they can basically sit back and relax" Saori was stumped that no one actually objected the comment which led her to believe that it was possibly true. Kakashi-sensei read of the names of people pairing the people who worked best with each other.

"Gino and Shuzi, Lola and Ki-ki…Sasuke and Sakura, and lastly Saori and Shikamaru"

The classmates that once greeted her looked at her with the eyes of the green eyed monster. It seemed she had hit jackpot with Shikamaru as a partner. The heroine was seroisly surprised to know that she wasn't in regular genin level math because math was not her favorite subject depending on how many steps it took her to solve the problem. She had trust that if she was lost then Shikamaru would be able to shed some light on the dark and dreadful subject. The students began shifting desks and relocating. She had noticed Shikamaru right next to her sliding the adjacent desk to hers.

"You made the effort to meet me at my seat? I expected you to say something like, _moving is so troublesome , why don't we pass notes to answer the questions_"

" Passing notes is more troublesome than talking , it takes less effort to talk" He retorted. Kakashi-sensei headed down each isle passing out the assignment. Most students scratched their head looking at it as if it were in a foreign language, Shikamaru however smirked and handed Saori the paper. She could barely remember the steps to solve the problem but she did realize it was a rational expression and in order to solve she had to factor it.

"Ok, the papers I handed back to you a review from last semester's midterm, I don't expect you to remember every rule but I want to see how far you guys can go.

The heroine looked down to her paper and examined the first of three problems.

"x^2-7x+12"(a/n: That's x squared minus seven x plus twelve) She though out loud.

"Do you remember how to solve this type of problem from your previous school Kobasyo?" The voice of Shikamaru was soft next to her ear. She hadn't really taken note of how close they were now. She flushed a light pink color for reasons she didn't understand.

"Well you have to factor it since x^2 can be broken down into x*x" Shikamaru nodded and gestured her to continue, but the heroine's negative made him chuckle.

"After you do that you look at the last term in the equation called the "c-term" you list it's multiples and figure out which of them ad to get the coefficient of the "b-term" or the term before that" Saori nodded at everything he said her memory catching up to her.

"So in this case the c-term is +12 and the b-term is -7; -3+-4 will give us negative 7" Shikamaru's tired lazy look changed for a brief second to soft with a weak smile that hung gently on his mouth.

"So I guess I jogged your memory"

"Yeah…" Saori smiled and looked the genius kid in his lazy brown eyes "… thanks Shikamaru" Shikamaru flushed from embarrassment though no eyes had been set on them that moment. The two were vocal with each other solving each of the problems Kakashi –sensei had given it didn't take very long when they put their heads together. They tied for the first pair done with Sasuke and Sakura who had finished the same time they did. An astonished look on the masked teacher was very conspicuous and he gave praise to his students who got their work done with no problems at all.

"Okay guys you can relax until the rest of your classmates are finished." Said the Jounin teacher. Shikamaru groaned something about there only being three problems but taking this time to take a cat nap. The lazy Nara laid his head on the desk next to the heroine. Saori glanced to the head of the classes to see Sakura blushing as she and the raven haired Uchiha engaged in conversation. _So Sakura likes Sasuke, cant say that's a surprise._ Saori pulled out her notebook for the second time that morning and began doodling again. She called the picture 'bot-zilla' because it was a giant robot that blasted fire from it's feet. It was a simple drawing nothing to hang in a museum just something to pass the time.

"What are you drawing Kobasyo?" asked Shikamaru's tired half-asleep voice. _Gosh Shika it's only been 5 minutes_.

"How can you tell I'm drawing Shikamaru?"asked the heroine in a soft voice.

"I can hear the pencil – paper contact" Saori looked dumbfounded and then disbelieving

"How can you hear pencil on paper?" asked Saori in some form of chuckle

The shadow master raised his head from his desk , eyes directed to Saori's.

"We're in close proximity and you're not exactly gentle with your pencil strokes" The heroine flushed a light color and laughed nervously.

"Maybe not…" She giggled. The lazy classmate took the paper that was previously doodled on from the desk adjacent to him.

"Robot huh" He nodded his head at Saori's affirmative.

"Nice, though the robot looks a little cute to be called 'bot-zilla'" Said the lazy dude as his head hit his desk with a soft thud. Saori rolled her eyes at her partner a giggled. She resumed her previous actions but made her pencil strokes much gentler. Around her robot she drew a hacky jack planet earth and many pentagrams to make the picture more alive. When ever the heroine drew , she went into a different world and the one surrounding her seemed nonexistent. She built this mechanism back when she went to normal school with normal kids. They would often pick on her or either shy away because of the ninja abilities that 'plagued her'. When people would bully her she'd pull out just a single sheet of paper and go nuts. Since that time she utilizes this method not only when she feels bad but just to occupy herself. Softly she began to sing a tune; another thing she often did when she zoned out.

"_Sha la la I'm sure, someday, I'll obtain it__. __Softly in my fleeting heart, a light is burning__. __The "urge" of wanting to see you, the "innocence" that made me want to cry__. __The fireflies that flew into the fire of summer will not return__"_

She stopped realizing she had a captive audience.

"Shikamaru…" Saori flushed. Having the other's eyes on her seemed to do that to her. She laughed with nervousness and began twiddling her fingers.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were trying to sleep, forgive me" She adverted her gaze from the person adjacent to her and stared into space.

Shikamaru replied a few seconds after with a lazy yet heartfelt "Actually I find your singing voice to be soothing" The heroines' eyes quickly darted to that of the shadow master just as his gaze averted.

"Thanks Shikamaru". She smiled and continued her soft song as the shadow masters eyes drifted closed. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful and unperturbed he looked in his sleep. She franticly tried to ward those types of thought s off . She couldn't think of Shikamaru in that way, it was a bit weird . She hadn't even know him a week and could she possibly feel attracted to him? _No of course not I just caught up in the moment, hehe~ I'm good for that_. Saori quickly directed her attention to the front of the classroom where she saw Kakashi- sensei begin to look a little frustrated. He looked at his watch and sat back in his chair putting his feet atop his desk and sighed

"C'mon you guys have chunin level smarts it shouldn't take you the class period to do three simple problems"

Saori couldn't help but feel for her classmates had she not been partnered with Shikamaru she'd be sailing in the same boat as them. she looked over to said partner who was no longer sleeping. _Goodness Nara make up your mind._

"Cant sleep with all the classroom noise?" She asked out of curiosity

"You stopped singing" He said off topic

"You noticed in your sleep?"

"The last sense you loose in consciousness is your sense of hearing, yes I could tell you stopped singing" He said giving her full eye contact.

"Would you like me to continue to serenade you?" Saori joked as she shoved his elbow playfully.

"I wouldn't mind it" Skikamaru nonchalantly shrugged and looked away feeling embarrassed. Saori smiled and sang out again as if singing a lullaby

"_Don't say anything, just leave me with a kiss whilst being burnt, you nodded. Life, to the point of sadness, flickered"_

The sound of Saori's voice seemed to drown out the other noises of the classroom , though in truth Saori's voice resembled that of a gentle mother singing her precious child into silent slumber. It was mesmerizing ,and hypnotizing. As soon as all these facts registered inside the mind of the shadow master, the song was over and our heroine had sang her last note.

"You have a nice singing voice miss Koybasyo" said Shikamaru whose face was pretty much flushed. Saori's eyes went wide as her face turned colors and she smiled "Thanks Shikamaru… please I'm not the one for honorifics, if you feel familiar enough to let me call you by your first name than feel free to do the same for me" . Shikamaru nodded , a smirk- smile graced his features. "Alright Kobasyo-eh- Saori" Shikamaru corrected himself . The two friends shared a smile a genuine smile._ We'll get along just fine this year_.

"I wonder what Ino would think if she witnessed these last 10 minutes" Saori thought out loud.

"That's a nightmare I don't want to come true , god knows she'll talk about the imaginary sparks" Shikamaru sighed. Saori chuckled with a breathy "Lol" She felt the need to put emphasis on the matter so she decides to mimic Ino.

"The sparks! Those Sparks, Those beautiful, lovely sparks!" Saori copied Ino's actions with an exaggeration thrown in. Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah now multiply that by 10 billion and you'll be a certified Ino imitator" They both laughed.

"Has she always been that way?" asked the heroine and she chuckled at the poor boys' affirmative.

"I've known Ino since we were in the academy , that's the ninja equivalent of pre-k to elementary school, I actually met her long before that because our fathers are friends so, Ino Chouji and I have known each other most of our lives. There were times during the exams when Ino would see a nice looking person by her standards and try to fix me up with them"

Saori couldn't hold in her laughter _Eeeh it's healthy might as well extend my life span._

"I had this one friend who went to school with me who was similar to Ino her name was Karin, she did something like that when ever we went on out of area field trips" Saori added.

"Was she better or worse?"

"Ino is Karin on steroids" Saori said with wide eyes earning a snicker from Shikamaru.

"Of course I've encountered worse people in my life" said Saori as she remembered the events that had taken place that last night.

"Worse than Ino?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow

"One word , Shishou" Saori shivered as her hand baled into a fist.

"You have a master, it's usually orphans who have those" Saori's face drooped for a moment . That was a subject she didn't like to broach Shikamaru caught on quick to that and changed the subject.

"So how is this Shishou worse than Ino" Saori laughed and began telling the story of what happened the previous night.

~_One long story later_~

"Damn I think I like my nagging mother better than that ugh I'd die if I lived with your crazy family" groaned the lax shadow possessor. Saori giggle yeah she bared a big burden when it cam to her dysfunctional family, after all she is the lady of the house. She wouldn't give it up for the world in truth she loved her bossy brother and her ignoramus of a master Murada. Shikamaru smiled genuinely and shook his head. Saori Kobasyo is a character in his eyes. He finds her troublesome but it seems that is the quality about her that intrigues him. Saori chuckles enjoying the company of that of Shikamaru Nara. She could tell that Shikamaru was one of those lax types that didn't really care much for nothing but it seems she's gotten him to be friendly with her and it made her smile.

~Ding-Dong- Ding – Dong-Ding-Ding Ding-Dong-~

The tone signaling the ending of the first period sounded rather loudly and obnoxiously. Kakashi sensei looked so very disappointed with his students it was only three simple review problems and it had took his Chuunin level class a whole class period to do it , it was disgraceful and he had half a mind to demonte most of them excluding the two pairs that finished in ten minutes.

"Okay class you are dismissed" Sighed the disgruntled sensei as he opened the door to let his class pour into the hall with all the others in their grade level. Saori quickly packed her stuff with attempts to avoid her guide's scolding this time. Her next period was health with Shikaku Nara. Nara. Shikaku Nara. Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru had a relative working at the school.

"C'mon Saori move you're ass The health isn't one for tardiness" Saori stared into space for a moment wonder just who in relation to shikamaru would work there. His mom seemed to be a cook so if she worked at the academy she'd think het to be an economics teacher. Nara-san hadn't mentioned having siblings of any kind.

"Saori!" The heroine's head snapped in the direction of the call and see's Shikamaru tapping his foot awaiting her. So much for avoiding a scolding.

"Coming Shika-nara"

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow as Kobasyo walked passed him with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Nara! Lead the way" She giggled. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and smirks before taking the lead.

Let's Review

It's been a good long while since 8D-chan updated this story and feel free to throw any object at her virtually and tell her she sucks for making such a short chapter after make her readers wait three months . Anywaays Math class was great thanks to the help of Shikamaru , he's been helping me a lot lately (I should bake him so cookies if he likes sweets .) It's only second period wow. My math teacher seems pretty cool and it seems that me and Mr. Nara are becoming good friends. He's so great

Rate of 2nd period: Pretty awesome

(A/N: Go ahead shoot me I deserve it (Actually don't shoot put the gun down O.J.)yeah I posted a short chapter because I wasn't sure how to end it another way my apologies and I've found it hard to update with all my homework and projects and assignments . I think I might have made them become friendly friends too soon it seems like on the road their headed they'll be in love by the next school day I cant Romeo and Juliet this type thing. Oh and do I dectect some oocness and a little mary sue if you do post about it in a review I'll fix it next chappie okays Reviews are the best form of feedback although alerts and favorites are also appreciated. Oh and starting next Chapter I might skip some classes because I want to get the first day out of the way without type forty pages in word so yeah I think that's it and once again allow me to reiterate REVIEW DAMMIT and until next time my lovely readers domo arigato aishiteru and sayonara ! =D)


End file.
